Fake Doll
by shinju-kun
Summary: Unrequited love is the hardest part of anyone's lives, but will I ever be able to tell Ike that I love him? Will he be able to put an end to the pain of bottling my emotions?


There you are in my dream again, just the sight of you can make my heart flutter; why did I have to fall in love with you? You stood a good few inches taller than I, and yet it sometimes feels like you tower over me, especially with that scowl...that seems to be your natural face right? On the rarest occasions when we're alone, you present me with such a heart-warming smile, that it makes me want to smile as well-I even made you laugh once! Lately, I feel like we're drifting away from each other, simply because I've moved away for school, and our time differences interfere with our time to mingle. It would be so simple to send you that one little message with three small words.

_I love you_

I can't tell you that though, and it pains me each day that you don't notice. You gave me one of your favorite sweaters before I left, telling me that I needed it more than you did since I was always cold. Would you be upset if I returned it to you and told you that your scent wasn't on there anymore? I loved your musky scent that had been hidden away with the lightest cologne-it was intoxicating. What would you say if I were to tell you those three words everyone uses so inconsequentially? I know this can't be done without getting hurt, but I want to tell you my true feelings, I want to stop forcing smiles to you because it hurts deep inside.

I can't take it anymore...we're like parallel paths, fated to never touch...please put an end to this, Ike...

Do you feel the same way I wonder? You've always kept me close to you, and were always so protective of me...did you not want someone to take me away? I can't bear the thought of anyone else taking you away from me...or having anyone else for me-it must be you! I roll over for the umpteenth time in my bed, and my phone lights up the dim morning. A text from you?

I flip it open and my heart flutters again at the morning greeting-it's these small things I love about you.

_When are you coming home? I miss you, Marth._

I want to cry tears of happiness. Were you beginning to notice I wonder?

_Next month, perhaps. I miss you too, Ike. It's lonely here._

My messages leak with vague want, but I'm scared to tell you.

_Same here, it's not the same with you gone, hey can I come visit? _

My eyes widen slightly, but I could already feel my heart squeezing. Oh how I'd love that. Perhaps you can shield me from this harsh winter with your arms and chest. I'd love nothing more than to rest in your arms all day while your heat resonates from you. I don't want to sound too excited though...

_Of course! You're always welcome to!_

You didn't answer me after that...or for the next few days. Did you have something to do? Do you know how much it scares me when you don't reply?

I lost the energy for anything else today other from my one class. I lounge in my bed, covered up, face buried into my pillow, as the heavy weight from before settles onto my back. I don't want to move, I don't want to see anyone, I don't want to do anything. Before I know it, I open my eyes slowly because I hear knocking at my door. I sigh and shake my head. Please go away, no more dorm activities...no more church brochures...

The knocking is insistent, and I have to slowly rip myself away from the blankets to float over to the door and open it. I look up and I'm frozen when I see you there with a slightly surprised look. Is that...really you...?

You ask me if I'm alright and reach forward to place your palm against my head to check for a temperature. For the first time since I've acquired these feelings, I don't force a smile, and my cage suddenly erupts with big, hot tears down my cold cheeks accompanied by trembling . You've become really surprised now and I fall forward into your chest, hugging you close to me as everything that I had built up melts before you, in this small embrace. My shoulders violently tremble in this state and I release soft, painful whimpers into your shirt, but I don't care. You're finally here after so long... My legs feel weak, my chest hurts from this silent mourning...but I don't buckle just yet.

You effortlessly lift me up and bring me back to my bed, and allow me to weep onto you until I've settled down. You stroke my back in slow, small circles like your mother used to do for you, and ask me if I'm alright. I lean back and wipe my eyes, looking up into yours afterwards. You didn't turn on the light, so the sunset peeking through the blinds shines on your ice-blue orbs, giving you a pleasant effect. You cup my face and your thumb strokes underneath my eye, noting that they're swollen. I apologize for allowing such a scene to unfold before you, but you assure me it's alright, and urge me to tell you what's wrong. As I stare into your eyes, I can't help but allow the pain flow into my eyes again.

Will you put an end to this fake doll if I told you, Ike?


End file.
